Various communication networks, such as data networks, often dynamically provide configuration data to various devices operating in the networks. For example, a bootstrap protocol (BootP) server is often used to distribute network addresses and other information to devices operating in a network. As a particular example, processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities. In a conventional process control system, a BootP server can be used to distribute Internet Protocol (IP) addresses and other configuration data to controllers and other devices in the process control system.